


Kinktober Day 28: My Boyfriend's Back And You're Gonna Be In Trouble

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [28]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: An alien based experiment, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack injects himself with an alien concoction he designed himself. To say things get interesting is just the tip of the iceberg.





	Kinktober Day 28: My Boyfriend's Back And You're Gonna Be In Trouble

Rhys stood next to Jack, taking his vitals. His lips had been in a pout for months since he'd first been told of Jack's stupid, stupid, stupid idea.

Jack caught his chin more tenderly than usual when they were around people. “Relax, kitten, it's going to be awesome.”

Rhys pulled away, turning to a screen to assess more information. “What if I lose you?” He said quietly. “What if it all goes wrong and you're just a mindless monster?”

“It ain't gonna happen, cupcake, I'm Handsome Jack, I don't make mistakes. And if by chance I do, you're in charge of everything. I have it written down.”

Rhys glared. “And what about you?”

Jack leaned forward, cupping his cheek. “I'm counting on you to take care of me. I make a great pet,” he smiled, winking.

Rhys pouted.

Jack's voice lowered. “You're the only one I trust, Rhysie. You're the only one intelligent enough to bring me back.”

Rhys looked at him, understanding finally. He pulled Jack into a hard kiss. “If this goes wrong I'm bringing you back with a less chiseled chin.”

Jack winced. “So cruel, pumpkin.” He smirked and sat back, ready and waiting. Rhys finished setting up and triple checking things before giving Jack one last kiss. He left to the observation room on the other side of the wall. Rhys was proud of himself when he didn't hesitate to press the big, red, horrible button.

A large syringe plunged into Jack's vein and loaded all the alien chemical compound into him. It pulled away. There was a moment of silence before Jack screamed. It chilled the bone. Rhys pressed against the glass, his heart in his throat. He knew this was been a bad idea. He watched Jack writhe and scream in terror. He'd never heard him sound like this and it destroyed Rhys, but he was frozen, not wanting to miss anything. He needed to be able to help Jack.

Suddenly, Jack launched from his seat to the ground where he doubled over. Spikes ripped through his clothes, some long and others short, all scattered over his body.

Rhys let out a shaking breath. Jack snapped in his direction. He growled and leapt, at the strong, bullet proof glass, right in front of Rhys.

Through the thick wall of layered glass, Rhys heard Jack rumble. “Run!”

Rhys did not hesitate. He flipped the alarm switch, notifying everyone in the station. Him and the others ran out into the station. But then Rhys saw flashes of metal. He skidded to a halt and watched as armed forces came in with robots.

“No!” Rhys gasped. They were going to shoot and kill Jack. No matter the monster, Rhys could not let that happen.

* * *

There was not a place in Jack that did not hurt. Everything burst with pain and he could not focus. At least he’d been aware enough to tell Rhys he was out of control. Jack screamed, the pain immeasurable. He hadn’t calculated the pain factor. Rhys had been right to worry. Jack felt his brain fogging, fading, while something else came to the foreground. Something animalistic crept around him, shrouding him. New scents blasted him, overwhelming him, his head bursting with explosive pain. His body convulsed, jumping this way and that, not in control of itself. Suddenly, more pain came over him, like rocks pelting him. He roared as darkness surrounded him.

.:::::.

When he was conscious enough, Jack felt nothing. He was a cloud, a puddle, shapeless in nothingness. Where was his body? Why was he just a consciousness? He called for his body. He didn’t know why, but he did. He felt himself move and he was larger, but still nothing. He was growing taller, taller until he could look around and suddenly, he was him.

He opened his eyes, he saw double vision. He closed them again and then opened them, focusing. He felt his face, shuddering at the new sensations. His nose was long, almost like a dogs and his eyes- his eyes! He gently touched all four of them. He looked around, everything was sharper, his view wider. He looked down at his hands, they were huge, muscular, with long fingers. He flexed them, his other hands rubbing his wrists. Jack looked down. He had four arms! Two hands and two others with three strong claws, perfect for climbing.

He didn’t know how he knew that, but he did. Just like he’d known to call for his body. His tail flicked around him and he brought it into view, looking at it. It was spiked on three sides, the bottom untouched. He could feel the other spines over his arched back. His legs, well, his legs were awesome digigrades! Large thick claws protruded from his beastly feet.

He looked at the windows next to him and found the room dark, but he could see himself clearly and man, did he look like a total badass. Badassier than a badass. He grinned and found it horrifying. _Cool_!

His ears perked, swiveling at a familiar voice. It was muffled, but he could hear it clearly.

“No! No! You can’t! You already killed him once, you’re not going to be able to again! Please stop!”

Jack knew that voice. He sniffed the air. He knew that scent, though it was more unfamiliar than the voice. He flicked his tongue out, its forked end caught it and he memorized it. It was a good smell. He recognized it and he had an urge to be near it, to protect it, to stop it from making such a heart wrenching noise.

He sniffed again, flicking his tongue, the smell was coming through this wall. Jack went over to it. It opened and he was blasted again with those small rocks. Only, instead of causing pain, they bounced off him. He focused on them. There were men, with guns. Right, guns. And those rocks were bullets. _He was freakin’ bullet proof_! This was turning out way better than he’d thought. He scanned the group, looking for the scent, but couldn’t find it.

Annoyed, he trudged through them, swiping. They continued to shoot at him, though, and it was really getting annoying now. His claws flexed. He swung at them, grazing them, cutting them. They shot for a moment, until they fell over. Paralyzed. Ha! Jack continued fighting them, gaining more and more ability with his body. Like his tail, his wickedly, cool tail that had all those spines that paralyzed too.

He sniffed the air, all he could smell was blood, jeeze it was overwhelming. And nowhere did he smell the only thing he wanted to. He shoved away from the limp bodies. He needed away from them.

* * *

Rhys had had a sliver of hope when Jack had reformed. But when they’d started shooting and Jack had fought back, Rhys wasn’t sure anymore. It didn’t matter right now anyway, he had to evacuate the science wing. He ushered people out, hearing screams and gunfire in the distance. Tears streaked down his face and his heart broke into pieces, but he pushed on, he needed to help the others get out safely.

When the gunfire stopped, Rhys strained to listen, jumping with the fire blast sounded again. He pulled people through the door, not moving from his spot until he knew the last scientist had exited. He ran through the halls, searching every room. Double checking. He would not let Jack kill them.

Crashing against the wall, all alone, Rhys covered his mouth as he sobbed, choking on tears. He had lost Jack. And now Jack was destroying people and the facility. Large movement at the end of the hall caught his eye as the lights in the hall and other rooms dimmed. All around him turned dark. Slowly, heart racing, hair on end, Rhys looked up. At the end of the hall was Jack, his monster form ten feet tall, huge muscles rippled under his hard, bulletproof skin. He stared at Rhys.

“Jack!” Rhys sobbed, terrified. “It’s… It’s me… Rhys…”

Jack ran at him.

Rhys booked it into a room, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. He ran from the door as it shuddered against Jack’s weight. Rhys slid under a desk and curled into himself. He could not stop crying, his sobs hitching. He tried to calm himself, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. He covered his mouth to muffle his scream when the door was broken down. This was it. He was going to die.

Darkness shrouded him and Rhys could not breath, his eyes squeezed shut. When silence surround him, he peeked an eye open, his heart in his throat. Jack crouched on the ground looking at him under the desk. Four eyes stared, his mouth open in some form of smile. Rhys screamed and then screamed louder when large hands grabbed his leg and began to pull.

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” he cried. He clung onto the desk, his mechanical arm attaching firmly. Jack tugged, but when Rhys wouldn’t budge, he growled. Three hands gripped the desk and up heaved it, tossing it across the room. Rhys let go, started.

Jack anchored Rhys’ leg under his large body and leaned in close. Rhys winced, squeezing his eyes shut. Jack sniffed him, sniffed his hair, his neck, his chest, his face, his tears. Rhys cracked an eye open as Jack’s forked tongue flicked out, lapping up his tears.

Rhys opened both eyes fully now. Jack frowned and growled, but he did not attack Rhys. Rhys was still frozen on the floor, but he was beginning to get curious. “Jack?” he whispered tentatively.

The tongue lashed out, hitting his chin.

Rhys propped himself up on his elbows. “Wait… You’re… You’re in there? Uh… flick your tongue twice if you are.”

He watched the tongue immediately flick once and then twice.

Tears again spilled down his cheeks, but this time, he was overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. “I was so scared! They killed you and then you… You started killing them! They’re going to keep trying to kill you, you have to escape, or something!”

But it was too late. They heard sounds of people and robots. Rhys was wrapped in the monster's arms in seconds. They were strong and held Rhys firmly against him. With a graceful lunge, Jack soared through the air, twisting, so his claws and feet gripped the ceiling. He crawled out the room, Rhys tucked his knees into his stomach, held by Jack’s enormous hands. They crawled, shrouded in darkness down the hall.

They were shot at. Rhys curled tighter, hiding more in Jack. They went past them, the bullets bouncing off Jack, his huge body shielding Rhys. They moved through Helios and Rhys realized he did not know where Jack was taking them. But Rhys found himself trusting this Monster Jack and relaxing against him. Rhys looked around at Jack, examining him. He was incredible. His mind was still there, inside his beastly form. Somehow, this made Jack seem more terrifying, all that intelligence in an unkillable body.

Rhys wasn’t scared of him, though. He felt safe, even if they were hundreds of feet above the ground, Rhys knew Jack had him and would not harm him. The ride though, wasn’t as smooth and Rhys kept hitting Jack’s thighs, which had began to do things. When Rhys slid down again, he bumped something that was not his legs. He looked and gasped. All the movement of bumping against Jack had begun to arouse him. They made their way through Helios and Rhys was beginning to suspect where they were going.

“You’re taking me to the Penthouse,” Rhys said.

Jack’s grip tightened.

They were going to the Penthouse to escape this madness. They would be safe there. And alone. Rhys eyed the dick that was barely unsheathed and couldn’t help, but smile. He couldn’t help but think of something very naughty. He was pretty sure that now was not the time, but still, Rhys wiggled downward, so he bumped it more and more. He probably should not be doing this, especially when he didn’t know how much more of Jack had changed. He didn’t know what surprises were in store, but it was beginning to feel nice and Rhys was getting aroused himself. It bumped against him, sending pings of pleasure through him. He bit his lip, moaning a little.

Jack moved steadily through hallways until he let go, landing on the ground on his feet, still holding Rhys in his arms. He brought Rhys to a private elevator, holding Rhys close to the panel so he could enter the code. The doors opened and Jack went inside. He had to hunch over, further surrounding Rhys. He lazily pushed the button to the Penthouse. Jack did not put Rhys down, however, walking out of the elevator when they reached their home. The lights were off, but it was darker than usual, which, Rhys figured was Jack’s effect.

There, he finally set Rhys down. Rhys stood back, his eyes falling to Jack’s dick, more unsheathed now. It twitched and Jack moved closer to Rhys, pulling him against it roughly.

Rhys giggled. “Yeah, I know, it’s my fault. I just couldn’t help myself.” His hand wrapped around the head, exploring. It looked like a mushroom, with a deep underside. Rhys felt inside, which made Jack buck against his touch. So, it was extremely sensitive there. He moved on, feeling down the smooth length. It was completely unsheathed now, revealing soft barbs that took up three-quarters of the shaft. Rhys gently grazed them, finding it had no effect on Jack whatsoever. They weren’t for him. Rhys stroked it, leaning forward to lick the head. Jack twitched and a fluid spilled out of the tip. Rhys ran his thumb through it, it was slimy, coating Jack. So, he produced his own lubricant.

Leaning forward again, Rhys ran his tongue up the deep underside of the tip, along the edges. Jack moved, humping against him. Rhys could feel loose skin there. He reached in and gently pulled at it, Jack went wild, twitching and thrusting against Rhys as he played. He let go and stood. He rubbed his hands over Jack’s muscles, feeling their strength.

“Ya know, Jack, I’m kinda finding all of this… Really hot!”

Jack flicked his tongue.

Rhys bit his lips. “But we _should_ be finding a way for you to hide or return to normal… Or something…” He was climbing out of clothes as he spoke. Jack watched him.

When he was naked, Rhys knelt at Jack’s dick again and hooked his fingers gently under the mushroom like tip. He licked over the smooth head, but Jack grabbed him and picked him up. Rhys squeaked in surprise. He was so easily picked up by Jack and carried, it rattled him a little. He was set on the dining table on his hands and knees. Before he could move or speak, Jack spread Rhys’ ass cheeks and leaned in.

His forked tongue flicked out and he lapped at Rhys. Rhys jumped, moaning. The tongue was leathery, but not rough. Jack’s tongue worked Rhys over, licking his ass and then wiggling inside him. And then that flat tongue it began to swell. Rhys gasped loudly. The tongue probed in and out, licking him all over and tongue fucking him. It inflated and deflated, flicking inside him.

“Shit, Jack! This… This is amazing!” he panted. “I would have been way more receptive to your experiments if you’d told me about _this_ part!” Jack shoved his nose in Rhys’ ass and lapped at it eagerly, his tongue dragging over Rhys’ hole. Rhys was very, very hard now and needed more. He pressed against the tongue, but it was not enough.

Jack pulled away and straightened. Rhys looked behind him as Jack sidled up, his large hands wrapping around Rhys’ waist, almost meeting in the middle. Jack rubbed against Rhys, that liquid from earlier coating it, making it even more easy for Jack to work the tip inside. Jack did not waste time, thrusting into Rhys, who groaned, not used to such a stretch. He squeezed his eyes closed and kept his breath steady. It felt amazing, but the pain was still in the foreground. Jack did not stop. Rhys heard his tail flicking behind them, stimulated.

Rhys moaned loudly, his breathy shouts bouncing off the table. Jack dug deeper, his lubricant dripping down Rhys’ thigh. Jack fucked him faster, relentless. Rhys screamed wonderfully, his vision blurring and his head fizzing like a balloon. Jack came, thrusting hard, but after a moment, he continued to fuck Rhys, leaving Rhys feeling fuller, but there was no other liquid than the lubricant.

His screams returned and this time, the pain was less and Rhys could enjoy it more. His dick bounced wildly with all the movement. Rhys reached under him and stroked himself, and in no time, came hard. And still, Jack thrust behind him, his rhythm fast and erratic until he came again. And just like last time, Jack continued, lunging into him, and Rhys felt even more full. And he was fucked like this again and again, each time Jack came, something pressed more and more against Rhys. On and on this went, driving Rhys into madness, the pleasure overwhelming and wonderful. His dick hardened again, and again he came and still Jack fucked him.

“J-Ja-ack!” Rhys panted, sweat beading down his face, his head dizzy. “I need… I need to rest…” He’d come for the sixth time now, while Jack had orgasmed much more and each time it got tighter and pressed more and more against him.

Jack’s fingers gripped Rhys firmer and continued. Rhys moaned and screamed again, the pressure so incredible, Rhys was not aware of anything, certainly not that he was hard yet again and needing release. The large pressure in his ass, pushed so perfectly against everything that he screamed louder when he came for the seventh time. He could feel Jack coming again, but this time was different. As Jack thrust hard and deep, the large pressure rubbing against his walls was suddenly gone. A different pressure, a hot liquid released, hitting him deep. Jack pulled out, spurting his cum all over Rhys’ ass and legs. Rhys looked behind him quickly and watched Jack’s head deflate fully.

“Fu-ucking shit!” he breathed. “You can store… You stored all that…” Rhys stopped talking, he was too tired. They’d been at it for such a long time, Rhys was weak and didn’t care how messy he was. He lay, his head against the table, eyes closed, his ass in the air, completely worn out.

“Wow!”

The voice made him jump, his eyes snapping open, but his body was too tired to make any movement at all. Jack came into view in his human form. Rhys’s lips widened into a small smile. He wanted to smile more to jump and hug onto Jack and kiss him all over. He’d thought Jack would be a monster forever, not that he was really complaining, but Jack had his original body back.

Jack leaned over the table and brushed hair away from Rhys’ face, smiling widely. “That was amazing, Rhysie, _you_ were amazing.” He kissed Rhys and Rhys savored it. Jack was back as a human and he was kissing his lips and it was better than ever. He wanted to say so many things, but the energy it took to say it all was too much.

“C’mon, cupcake, let’s get you cleaned and we’ll take a nap.”

“... Food…”

Jack smiled. “Yes, we’ll clean you up and then I’ll make something and I can tell you all about this new ability I have.”

Rhys smiled, it was all he could do and it would be enough until he regained more strength.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
